tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Fashionleasta" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
14:54 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Main lodge Females-only) -- 14:55 * Vanessa| walks over to Laurie and Ashleigh, holding a chart in her hand. 14:55 <+Laurie|> Whats that? 14:55 * Vanessa| sighs. 14:55 * Vanessa| puts chart down on the table. 14:55 <+Vanessa|> Aaliyah, Quinford, Tyra, Brandon, and now, Ethan. 14:56 <+Vanessa|> Ryan has caused one too many people to leave this game. 14:56 <+Vanessa|> I think we should set up an alliance against him. 14:56 <+Ashleigh> Don't remind me...... 14:56 <+Vanessa|> I know we're not the best of friends yet, mainly due to being from opposite teams... 14:56 <+Ashleigh> I'm up for that. Ryan needs his butt handed to him! 14:56 <+Vanessa|> Wait, really? 14:56 <+Vanessa|> It's that easy? c: 14:56 <+Vanessa|> Okay! 14:56 <+Laurie|> I don't remember the first three of them, Brandon was too freakin' happy and Ethan.....>_> 14:56 <+Vanessa|> Laurie, what say you? 14:56 <+Ashleigh> What.....Bring Tyra in this, he's dead. 14:57 <+Vanessa|> Awesome. 14:57 * Vanessa| high-fives Ashleigh and Laurie. 14:57 <+Vanessa|> The girls' alliance is a go! 14:57 <+Ashleigh> *High fives Vanessa* 14:57 <@ChrisMcLean> -- (Main lodge Males-only) -- 14:58 * Ryan13 sits on a chair, inspecting his face in a mirror. 14:58 <+Alex|> You did pretty good in yesterday's challenge Schmidty! :D 14:58 <+Schmidt_> Thanks! 14:58 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 14:58 <@Ryan13> So. 14:58 <@Ryan13> Anyone else surprised THIS is the final six? 14:58 <@Ryan13> I mean, really? Vanessa? 14:58 <+Schmidt_> She's nice. 14:59 <+Schmidt_> SOME people could take a hint. 14:59 <+Schmidt_> >_> 14:59 <@Ryan13> Ugh, what-EVER. 14:59 <@Ryan13> "Nice" doesn't equate to "good player". 14:59 <@Ryan13> At least I made it this far on my own! 14:59 <+Alex|> I guess "mean" equates to "awful player".. 14:59 <+Alex|> ^_^ 15:00 <@Ryan13> :o 15:00 <+Alex|> You hade Ethan and I do half of your challenges? We did everything for you. 15:00 <+Schmidt_> Nice one! 15:00 <+Alex|> You're only this far from out help and LOOPHOLES. 15:00 <+Alex|> *our 15:00 <@Ryan13> That wasn't a loophole. 15:00 <@Ryan13> Little twerp just didn't know the rules. 15:00 <@Ryan13> That's not MY fault. 15:01 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 15:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, gang! 15:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Time for your next challenge. 15:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Everyone knows that I am VERY famous and VERY loaded. 15:01 <@ChrisMcLean> I mean, before I got into all that legal trouble... heh-heh... 15:01 <@ChrisMcLean> And what's fame without fashion? 15:01 <@ChrisMcLean> All the celebs are wearing the hottest styles! 15:02 <@ChrisMcLean> And since I AM a celeb, I'd know a thing or two about style. ;) 15:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Today's challenge is an easy one: you'll be partnered up, forced to design an outfit for your model, and then judged harshly on your choices by yours truly. 15:03 <+Vanessa|> Ooh. 15:03 <+Vanessa|> Wanna partner, Ashleigh? c: 15:03 <+Schmidt_> Another pair challenge? 15:03 <+Ashleigh> Sure! 15:03 <+Laurie|> :| 15:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Did I SAY that you'd be PICKING your pairs? 15:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa goes with Ryan. 15:03 <+Laurie|> HA! 15:03 <+Laurie|> Classic. 15:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Ashleigh goes with Schmidt. 15:03 <@ChrisMcLean> And Laurie goes with Alex. 15:03 <+Schmidt_> Oh... 15:03 <+Laurie|> :| 15:03 * Vanessa| sighs defeatedly. 15:03 <+Alex|> :( 15:03 <+Ashleigh> *Shrugs* 15:03 <@Ryan13> I guess I'll be the model. 15:03 <+Schmidt_> (CONF): More people I haven't talked to. :| 15:03 <@Ryan13> Seeing as you're not really qualified to fit THAT description. 15:03 <+Laurie|> Why are you frowning!? :@ 15:04 * Vanessa| shakes head. 15:04 <+Alex|> I wanted to be with Vanessa or Schmidt. 15:04 <+Laurie|> ....I'm not good enough for you!? 15:04 <+Alex|> You're better than Ryan. 15:04 <+Laurie|> .... 15:04 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) It'll all be worth it. After today's challenge, we'll vote off Ryan, and Ethan will be avenged! Oh, and Tyra. :B 15:04 <+Alex|> So I guess I'm lucky to have you! Hehehe... 15:04 <+Laurie|> (Conf): Is that the kind of reputation I have required!? "Better than Ryan"!? :@ 15:05 * Ryan13 growls. 15:05 <+Alex|> You can model if you want! 15:05 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ASHLEIGH/SCHMIDT -- 15:05 <+Ashleigh> Do you wanna model or me? 15:05 <+Schmidt_> Um, I don't think I have the model body, so... 15:05 <+Schmidt_> you can do it, I guess. 15:06 <+Ashleigh> Good. I suck at fashion anyways. 15:06 <+Schmidt_> Yeah... 15:06 <+Ashleigh> So....What do we need to start with sir? 15:06 <+Schmidt_> (CONF): Great. Now I have to pretend like I know things about Fashion. 15:07 <+Schmidt_> Um.... 15:07 <+Schmidt_> Uh... 15:07 <+Schmidt_> Bras? 15:07 <+Ashleigh> Bras? 15:07 <+Schmidt_> (CONF) *facepalm* 15:08 <+Ashleigh> Why bras? I mean, he's only going to look at what we're wearing...I'm sorry, you're the designer, I shouldn't speak out. 15:08 <+Schmidt_> Yeah! 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> -- RYAN/VANESSA -- 15:09 <@Ryan13> Okay. 15:09 <@Ryan13> So, I'm thinking something really vintage... 15:09 <@Ryan13> Like, 90s. 15:09 * Vanessa| sighs. 15:09 <+Vanessa|> Sure. 15:09 <@Ryan13> Why are you so glum? >.> 15:09 <+Vanessa|> I am paired with you, let's remember that. 15:09 * Vanessa| shakes head. 15:09 <+Vanessa|> Wait a minute, did you say 90s? 15:09 <+Vanessa|> No, no, no. 15:09 <+Vanessa|> Chris wouldn't like that. 15:10 <@Ryan13> He wouldn't? :| 15:10 <+Vanessa|> Chris is probably... what, early 40s? 15:10 <@Ryan13> If you're being nice. >>> 15:10 <@Ryan13> >.>* 15:10 <+Vanessa|> So, that means we should start looking at things from his era. 15:10 <+Vanessa|> The 70s. 15:10 <@Ryan13> Wait, but it's the 2010s... 15:10 <@Ryan13> If he was 40, wouldn't... 15:10 <@Ryan13> Oh, gosh. 15:10 <@Ryan13> You're right. :| 15:10 <@Ryan13> THE 70S. 15:11 <+Vanessa|> Exactly! :B 15:11 <+Vanessa|> Let's get you dressed in some disco attire. 15:11 <+Vanessa|> Maybe some Elvis Presley hair? 15:11 <@Ryan13> :s 15:11 <@Ryan13> Uhhh... 15:11 <@Ryan13> I guess if it'll win us the challenge, I'm cool with it. -_- 15:12 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) *giggles* Who knows if Chris will even LIKE his look? I don't even know his age! But seeing Ryan dressed up in a disco costume with big, poofy hair and a mic in his hand? I couldn't pass up that opportunity. ;) 15:12 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ALEX/LAURIE -- 15:12 <+Laurie|> >_> 15:13 <+Alex|> :D 15:13 <+Laurie|> So any bright ideas? 15:13 <+Alex|> I don't know anything about fashion. 15:13 <+Laurie|> ....Are you kidding me!? 15:13 <+Laurie|> :@ 15:13 <+Laurie|> You have to know SOMETHING? 15:14 <+Alex|> Nope. 15:14 <+Alex|> :| 15:14 <+Laurie|> ......Well I don't know much! :@ 15:14 <+Laurie|> Ugh. -_- 15:14 <+Alex|> You're a girl! 15:14 <+Alex|> You should know about clothes! :@ 15:15 <+Laurie|> ..... 15:15 <+Laurie|> You sexist little twerp! :@ 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ASHLEIGH/SCHMIDT -- 15:16 <+Schmidt_> Okay. 15:16 <+Ashleigh> So..... 15:16 <+Schmidt_> What should we do next? 15:16 <+Ashleigh> I don't know......What have we decided so far? 15:17 <+Schmidt_> Um.... 15:17 <+Schmidt_> (CONF) This is hard. :s 15:17 <+Schmidt_> How about we do shirts next? 15:17 <+Ashleigh> Sure. 15:18 <+Schmidt_> *looks through closet* 15:18 <+Ashleigh> What kind of color does Chris like? Do you know? 15:18 <+Schmidt_> Um, hewears blue, so maybe that. 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VANESSA/RYAN -- 15:19 <+Vanessa|> Okay... 15:19 <+Vanessa|> Come on out! *giggles* 15:19 * Ryan13 walks over to Vanessa dressed like Elvis. 15:19 <@Ryan13> >.> 15:19 * Vanessa| bursts out laughing. 15:19 <+Vanessa|> Oh, sorry! 15:19 <+Vanessa|> That's just too good. xD 15:19 <@Ryan13> That is it. 15:19 <@Ryan13> I am changing out of this. 15:19 <+Vanessa|> No, no, trust me! 15:19 <+Vanessa|> Chris will love it! 15:19 <@Ryan13> And if he doesn't, we risk BOTH losing invincibility and getting sent home. 15:20 * Vanessa| giggles. 15:20 <+Vanessa|> What do you mean, both? 15:20 <@Ryan13> Um. 15:20 <@Ryan13> We're a PAIR. 15:20 <@Ryan13> That means we either both lose, or both win. 15:20 * Vanessa| gasps. 15:20 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) Oh, gosh... I didn't think about that before! I wasn't purposely trying to lose, but if we do end up winning, that means Ryan wins too... so what do I do? Lose the challenge and possibly eliminate myself, or win and keep Ryan on for another episode? 15:21 <+Vanessa|> Hmmm. 15:21 <+Vanessa|> I think I'm going to talk to Ashleigh and Laurie. 15:21 <@Ryan13> Why? >.> 15:21 <+Vanessa|> No reason! 15:21 <+Vanessa|> I just wanted to ask them tips on how to design... clothes? 15:21 <+Vanessa|> c: 15:21 <+Vanessa|> After all, they are very fashion-savvy. 15:21 <@Ryan13> Ashleigh is a video game geek and Laurie is just crazy. 15:22 <@Ryan13> How are they "fashion-savvy"? 15:22 <+Vanessa|> Whoops. Gotta go! 15:22 * Vanessa| runs off. 15:22 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ASHLEIGH/LAURIE/VANESSA -- 15:22 * Vanessa| walks over to Ashleigh and Laurie. 15:22 <+Vanessa|> Guys, I have a little dilemma. 15:22 <+Laurie|> What is it? 15:22 <+Ashleigh> Yes? 15:22 <+Vanessa|> I sort of made Ryan look like Elvis circa 1972. 15:23 <+Ashleigh> *Chuckles* 15:23 <+Laurie|> And? >_> 15:23 <+Vanessa|> It's ridiculously funny, but Chris WON'T like it. 15:23 <+Vanessa|> And... 15:23 <+Vanessa|> If we lose, that means I lose, too? 15:23 <+Vanessa|> Do I take invincibility and actually try or... 15:23 <+Vanessa|> Just... let us fail? 15:23 <+Laurie|> But if you win Ryan gets invincibility as well... 15:23 <+Ashleigh> Wait, did Chris even say this was a pairs elimination? But anways, that's a dilemma.... 15:24 <+Vanessa|> That's the thing. 15:24 <+Laurie|> ...Maybe you should try and win. :) 15:24 <+Vanessa|> I don't know if it's a sudden-death or not. 15:24 <+Vanessa|> Are you sure? 15:24 * Vanessa| sighs. 15:24 <+Vanessa|> What if one of you guys lose? 15:24 <+Ashleigh> True....Chris has been like that recently. 15:24 <+Laurie|> (Conf): If Ryan and Vanessa get invinciblity, who is left to be eliminated? SCHMIDT! HAHA! :D 15:24 <+Laurie|> We'll be fine, all is fair in fashion and war. xD 15:24 <+Ashleigh> As much as I would love to see Ryan get kicked off, I'd love for anyone but him to stay. So..... 15:25 <+Vanessa|> Okay. I'll win. 15:25 <+Vanessa|> Or at least try to... 15:25 <+Vanessa|> If it's not a sudden-death and Ryan's immune, who do we gun for? 15:25 <+Ashleigh> Good! I promise I won't hold it against you if you do win. 15:25 <+Vanessa|> Our alliance needs to stay strong. 15:25 <+Ashleigh> Uh..... 15:26 <@ChrisMcLean> *over the megaphone* Campers! Report to the outdoor ampitheater pronto! 15:26 <+Vanessa|> Oh, crap! 15:26 <+Vanessa|> It's too late. 15:26 * Vanessa| runs off. 15:26 <+Ashleigh> *Follows* 15:26 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 15:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers! 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to judge your models. @Schmidt, Vanessa, and Laurie 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> First up... 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> SCHMIDT AND ASHLEIGH. 15:27 <+Schmidt_> Oh... 15:27 <+Ashleigh> Uh...Do i just walk out or... 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Yep! 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Show us what you're made of! 15:28 <+Schmidt_> (CONF): Made of crappy fashin advice from yours truly. *slaps forehead* 15:28 <+Ashleigh> *Walks out* 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up! 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> It's Vanessa and Ryan. 15:31 * Ryan13 walks out dressed like Elvis. 15:31 * Ryan13 growls. 15:31 <+Vanessa|> *giggles* 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 15:31 <+Ashleigh> *Laughsa nd clutches stomach* 15:31 <+Vanessa|> Ummm. 15:32 <+Vanessa|> *whispers* Got to win. Got to win. 15:32 <+Vanessa|> Okay! 15:32 <+Laurie|> Meh, he looks as stupid as always. 15:32 <+Vanessa|> As you can tell, Ryan's outfit is very symbolic. 15:32 <@Ryan13> Shut it, Laurie. 15:32 <@Ryan13> And HOW is it symbolic? :@ 15:32 <+Vanessa|> It... symbolizes... 15:32 <+Vanessa|> The beauty of disco. 15:32 <+Alex|> Ryan's no beauty! 15:32 <+Vanessa|> And it's an homage to one of the greatest singers of all time. 15:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Madonna? 15:32 <+Vanessa|> ... 15:32 <+Vanessa|> o-o 15:33 <@Ryan13> :| 15:33 <@Ryan13> UGH. 15:33 <@Ryan13> I'm totally done here. 15:33 <+Schmidt_> *snickers* 15:33 * Ryan13 walks offstage. 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> O-kay! 15:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Finally, we have Laurie and Alex. 15:33 * Alex| walks out on stage dressed as Chris. 15:33 <+Laurie|> Okay 15:33 <+Laurie|> Alex is wearing.... 15:34 <+Laurie|> Well, Chris's usual outfit. :| 15:34 * Alex| strikes a pose. 15:34 <+Laurie|> Can't beat the classics? :| 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> So, you ripped off MY look to get points, huh? 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Niiice. 15:34 * ChrisMcLean sighs. 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, time for judging. 15:34 * Alex| admires self in Ryan's mirror, alike Chris. 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Since Ashleigh and Schmidt's design was... confusing... 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> That leaves Alex and Laurie, and Ryan and Vanessa. 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa, though your design was hilarious, it also didn't really make much sense AND the challenge was to come up with something RELEVANT. 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> The 70s were 40 years ago, dude! 15:35 <+Vanessa|> What's more relevant than vintage? D: 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex, Laurie. 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Like Vanessa and Ryan, your costume was... 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Well, unoriginal. 15:36 <@ChrisMcLean> But the difference is, it wasn't funny. 15:36 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 15:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight. 15:36 <@ChrisMcLean> The winners of invincibility are..... 15:36 <@ChrisMcLean> VANESSA AND RYAN!! 15:36 <@Ryan13> YES! 15:36 <+Alex|> NO! 15:36 * Vanessa| pumps fist into the air triumphantly. 15:36 * Laurie| shrugs shoulders 15:36 <+Vanessa|> Yeah! 15:36 <+Vanessa|> I mean... 15:36 <+Vanessa|> Sorry, Laurie. And Ashleigh. 15:36 <@Ryan13> Why are you SORRY? 15:36 <+Ashleigh> It's fine. 15:36 <@Ryan13> You don't even talk to them. 15:36 <@Ryan13> >.> 15:36 <+Laurie|> No sweat pal. ;) 15:36 <+Vanessa|> They're my friends, Ryan? 15:36 <+Laurie|> As usual, you are clueless. 15:36 <+Vanessa|> :s 15:36 <+Laurie|> >_> 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ASHLEIGH/LAURIE/VANESSA (Main lodge) -- 15:37 <+Vanessa|> Okay, guys, we made it past the challenge. ^^ 15:37 <+Vanessa|> Now, onto the elimination. 15:37 <+Laurie|> I think it is pretty obvious who we vote off. ;) 15:37 <+Vanessa|> Uh, yeah... 15:37 <+Vanessa|> I would say Schmidt's the only candidate, unfortunately. 15:38 <+Ashleigh> I....Guess.... 15:38 <+Laurie|> Yeah. :( 15:38 <+Laurie|> (CONF): FINALLY! 15:38 <+Vanessa|> We need to make sure that we're all voting for him, though. I know you feel bad about eliminating him before, Ashleigh... 15:38 <+Ashleigh> (Conf.) I felt bad for voting for him once...But I guess it's one for now though. 15:38 <+Vanessa|> But if you change your mind at the last minute, it could result in a tie vote. 15:38 <+Vanessa|> Alex and Schmidt are voting together and Ryan's definitely on his own. 15:38 <+Ashleigh> Don't worry. I can't really vote for myself. Well, I could, but that's stupid. 15:38 <+Vanessa|> So, our 3 will beat their 2. 15:39 <+Vanessa|> We all in agreement? 15:39 <+Ashleigh> Agreed ma'am! 15:39 <+Laurie|> I guess. :s 15:39 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I can't believe I've made so many friends here. Just yesterday, Laurie seemed like the weirdest girl on the island, giving away her immunity to Ryan, but she's actually really cool. And Ashleigh's so sweet, too... I hope we all make it to the finals. 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> -- ALEX/RYAN/SCHMIDT (Outside cabins) -- 15:40 <+Schmidt_> So, Alex, who do you wanna vote for? 15:40 <+Alex|> The only one on the island who deserves to be flushed is Ryan. 15:40 <+Alex|> But we can't vote for him.. 15:41 <+Alex|> Laurie and I had our differences, but we worked well toward the end. 15:41 <+Alex|> and Vanessa's my girl! 15:41 <+Schmidt_> So, Ashleigh? 15:41 * Ryan13 walks over to Schmidt and Alex. 15:41 <@Ryan13> Awww. 15:41 <@Ryan13> This newfound friendship is SO cute. 15:41 <@Ryan13> Too bad one of you is going home tonight. 15:42 <+Alex|> And why is that, Ryan? 15:42 <@Ryan13> Okay, it's SO obvious. 15:42 <@Ryan13> The girls have an alliance. 15:42 <+Alex|> Really? 15:42 <+Schmidt_> They do? :| 15:43 <@Ryan13> Vanessa was constantly skipping the challenge to have her little tea parties with Dorkwad and Captain Crazy all day. 15:43 <@Ryan13> Look. 15:43 <@Ryan13> I don't like you. 15:43 <@Ryan13> You don't like me. 15:43 <@Ryan13> For some reason, you both like each other. 15:43 <@Ryan13> But that's not important right now. 15:43 <@Ryan13> You can either help me boot Laurie or go ahead with your Ashleigh vote and get voted off. 15:44 <+Alex|> :( 15:44 <+Schmidt_> ..okay. 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Campers! 15:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to cast in your votes. 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> And, marshmallows go to... 15:45 <+Alex|> (conf) I hate to vote with Ryan, but I can't allow my other best friend to get voted off. A tie could result in a revote or anything Chris comes up with. 15:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa! 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan! 15:46 * ChrisMcLean tosses them both marshmallows. 15:46 * Ryan13 catches. 15:46 <+Vanessa|> *nibbles on marshmallow* :B 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Ashleigh, Alex! 15:46 * ChrisMcLean tosses them both marshmallows. 15:46 <+Laurie|> .... 15:46 <+Laurie|> What?....Ryan! :@ 15:46 <+Ashleigh> *Sighs in relief and catches* 15:46 * Alex| catches Marshmallow. 15:46 <@Ryan13> <.< @Laurie 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> And tonight. 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> The final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> ........... 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> ......... 15:46 <+Laurie|> :@ 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> .... 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> . 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> .......... 15:46 <@ChrisMcLean> .................. 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ............... 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> ......... 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> . 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> No one! 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> It's a tie! 15:47 <@Ryan13> :o 15:47 <+Schmidt_> :O 15:47 <+Laurie|> Haha 15:47 <+Laurie|> Not bad 15:47 * Vanessa| gasps. 15:47 <+Ashleigh> *Gasps* 15:47 <+Vanessa|> You guys voted together?! 15:47 <+Laurie|> Now I get to personal get rid of Schmidt! :@ 15:47 <@Ryan13> Sure we did. 15:47 <@Ryan13> We caught onto your little alliance in no time. 15:47 <@Ryan13> >.> 15:47 <+Schmidt_> :| 15:47 <+Alex|> So what happens now, Chris? 15:47 <@Ryan13> It's obvious. 15:47 <@Ryan13> A revote, duh. 15:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually, that's not exactly true. 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> There are only ten minutes left of footage on the camera before the battery dies. 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> And we need a double-elimination, so! 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> By royal decree. 15:48 <+Laurie|> :| 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> BOTH SCHMIDT AND LAURIE ARE GOING HOME TONIGHT. 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 15:48 <@ChrisMcLean> HA! 15:48 <+Laurie|> ....WHAT? 15:48 <+Alex|> :o 15:48 <+Vanessa|> No! 15:48 <+Vanessa|> You can't get rid of Laurie! 15:48 <+Schmidt_> But that's not fair! :( 15:48 <+Vanessa|> And... Schmidt, who... 15:48 <+Vanessa|> Well, I don't really know you, but. 15:48 <+Laurie|> THIS! 15:48 <+Laurie|> IS 15:48 <+Laurie|> AN OUTRAGE 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, guys. 15:49 <@ChrisMcLean> It's Flush of Shame time. 15:49 <+Laurie|> I GOT ELIMINATED BY HIM *POINTS TO RYAN* AND I HAVE TO LEAVE WITH HIM *POINTS TO SCHMIDT*!? 15:49 <+Alex|> I lose two best friends in two days. :( 15:49 <@Ryan13> Make that three, traitor. 15:49 <@Ryan13> @Alex 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME -- 15:50 <+Laurie|> I AM NOT DONE! 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Say your final words! 15:50 <+Laurie|> I WILL DESTROY YOU! 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> I said SAY them, not SCREAM them, Laurie. :@ 15:50 <+Vanessa|> Bye, Laurie! 15:50 <+Vanessa|> Good luck. 15:50 <+Vanessa|> You didn't deserve to go that way. 15:50 * Laurie| ATTACKS CHRIS 15:50 <+Vanessa|> :c 15:50 <+Vanessa|> :o 15:50 <+Laurie|> YOU STINK 15:50 <@Ryan13> O_O 15:50 <@ChrisMcLean> AHHHHH! 15:50 <+Laurie|> YOU ARE THE WORST HOST ON TV 15:50 <+Schmidt_> I have to go home with her! :( 15:50 <+Laurie|> YOU SUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK 15:50 * ChrisMcLean grabs Laurie and throws her into the Flush of Shame with Schmidt. 15:50 <+Laurie|> AND YOU. @RYAN 15:50 * ChrisMcLean flushes quickly. 15:50 <+Laurie|> No! I Will get you!!!! @Ryan 15:50 <+Alex|> Can we get some security out here!? o_O 15:51 * Laurie| is flushed 15:51 <+Schmidt_> AAAAAH 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Final six, down to four! 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Tomorrow is the semi-finals. 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Which camper will end up losing? 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> And who will win the million? 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next episode, right here on... 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> RETURN TO THE ISLAND!! 15:51 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- F F F